


Courageous Substance

by Inky_minzy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crack, Crushes, Everyone Is Gay, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Partying, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_minzy/pseuds/Inky_minzy
Summary: So it's just a party like no other, Aloha's got it figured it out and everyone's going to enjoy themselves. Now, he didn't exactly expect everyone's alcohol tolerance to be shit, especially Army's, but that's fine. It's all okay-"Where's Army's pants!?"





	Courageous Substance

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, guys, let me explain, like, this got out of hand??? I was honestly writing this to be dramatic, for Aloha to like, strangle Diver for giving Army alcohol, but then, it all went to shit when Aloha went into the kitchen, LMFAO.

_ Aloha partied day and night, it was just kind of a hobby now. Get his team to open up their homes, grab drinks they wouldn't normally have access to and invite the largest crowd they could for the hours they had. Some parties were lighter, with kitties like Blue making it fun even without the usual people on them and questionable substances. Aloha lived for it all, team Pink really did throw the loudest and most exciting events, so knowing he could invite the S4 and their respective teams, he had to make every stop. _

_ Team Pink were pushing furniture in Diver's apartment, arranging tables with drinks and snacks and Aloha believes he left music to Octoglasses. As long as it wasn't her techno music, Aloha believes the night couldn't be spoilt. Especially with his favourite treat. _

_ Inviting the S4 wasn't easy. Mask was the first to object, Aloha didn't blame him, but the excuse "I hate you" did irritate Aloha the tiniest bit. He had to resort to Mask's team. They'd obviously reject it too, but Aloha had his ways and all that mattered was that they did everything in Mask's best interest. His best interest being he spends some time with Skull. Speaking of Purple, Aloha didn't have as much trouble inviting his usually indifferent teammate. All he had to mention was that he was baking sweets. Hook, line and sinker, team Purple and Cyan were in. _

_ Now Orange. _

_ Orange was Aloha's special treat. Army had always avoided Aloha on the topic of an upcoming party. But he couldn't possibly say no. Aloha's excuse was that the party was so their respective teams get to know one another. Afterall, the S4 were a team, only fair that their teams get familiar with one another besides through battle. Army didn't like it, but building relationships was beneficial and he begrudgingly agreed. Aloha was happy with that and maybe he'd get the chance to loosen Army up. The guy seriously needed to have more fun. _

_ Other than wanting to genuinely spend time with Army in a fun partying environment, Aloha just wanted to see everyone enjoy themselves.  _

_ Things had been awkward at first. Aloha's team were initially expecting the usual crowd, but Aloha announced the S4 would join them instead. Diver was the first to inquire suspiciously and Straw was worried things might get boring, but Aloha reassured them the best he could. Afterall, they were gonna throw an actual party. Everyone was interesting after a couple drinks and the light hearted environment couldn't possibly be ruined entirely with himself there. The life of the party. _

_ When said party did roll around, Aloha remembers greeting everyone as they came in. Purple first, Skull had quickly murmured hellos and asked where he could grab a snack. Aloha laughed him off and pointed toward a table, but he asked Straw to ensure he didn't eat everything. The rest of purple seemed a little hesitant, but Aviator broke the silence and somehow began conversation with Aloha's team. So yes, things seemed fine. _

_ Second was Cyan. Geez. Aloha chuckled nervously upon the murderous glare Mask greeted him with as his team huddled behind him, quietly sizing up the new environment and the people. Aloha tried to explain, but Mask had ignored him and abandoned his team for a lounge chair and promptly collapsed. He remembers seeing Octoglasses offer him a cup which he greedily took and sipped at silently. The rest, like their leader weren't too happy, but made themselves comfortable amongst the silent Purple. _

_ Time ticked by and Aloha began to worry for Orange when they'd finally arrived. Aloha took it weird they were soo late, but upon opening the door to a flustered Army trying to wrestle out of the arms of his teammates, Aloha only had to guess. Still smiling he invited them in, which they all nodded determinedly to before dragging Army in. Army cursed profusely, but shut up once his teammates completely abandoned him to Aloha and socialized amongst everyone else. _

_ "Traitors." Army had hissed, cheeks flushed and teeth gritted with a furrowed brow. Aloha sighed, "You won't be a pain, will you?" He teased, but had gotten a bitter remark in response. Army wasn't at all amused by him, but hopefully as the night progressed, he'd lighten up. _

_ First of all, Aloha offered him a place to sit, which he took immediately next to Mask. They both murmured amongst each other, so Aloha left them and watched as Octoglasses offered Army too a cup, but Army had refused it. Aloha smirked, it was in Army's characters to reject the beverage. Aloha wouldn't force it upon him and called Octoglasses to give him a normal pop or juice for him. _

_ The party, or well, Diver was right, not much of a party like the ones they'd usually host, but everyone seemed to be having fun. Actually- _

_ "He ate it all." Straw sobbed, licking the frosting from her fingertips. Aloha raised a suspicious brow, "You helped him first of all, I should've gotten someone else to watch him." Aloha laughed, receiving a pout from his teammate. Sticking her tongue out, she offered to go buy small cakes and such from a store and be back. Aloha let her go, moving toward Skull who pulled down his bandana to smile knowingly at Aloha. _

_ Aloha chuckled and playfully punched Skull's arm, "I'm never inviting your ass again, I spent hours making cupcakes and my hard work is all over your lips." Skull licked his lips as Aloha finished, untying his bandana from around his neck and discarding it. Aloha snorted upon the sight of the frosted cloth. _

_ Humming, Skull leant against the table and held a cup in hand, throwing back its continents and a comfortable silence laid upon the pair before Skull raised his head with a cheeky smile. "I'll admit, it isn't horrible." He gestured around the room, where Aloha could see everyone socialize and enjoy themselves a little more. _

_ Smiling, the pink eyed teen winked at his teammate, receiving a mock laugh of amusement. "Yeah, not horrible. Honestly I was worried, but everything seems fine. Mask hasn't killed me yet, your team are kinda saving everyone the awkwardness and team pink knows what they're doing." Aloha added happily. _

_ The purple teen nodded, "And you did get us all to come. I was kinda waiting for Army to say he couldn't make it, but seems his team had different plans." Aloha located Army at the mention of his name, the orange teen seemed to be engaged in a game with Sailor W, Diver, Aviator and the entirety of Cyan. Aloha, curious, left Skull as soon as Straw came back with boxes of cake, meaning to join the group that were playing a game. _

_ "Guys, what we got going?" Aloha shouted above the hysterical laughter, being greeted by a flushed face Designer and smug Aviator. _

_ Diver raised his hand and offered a place for Aloha to sit in the circle. "Would you rather!" Smiled Diver, Aloha raising a brow with a mischievous grin. He looked toward the people involved and yeah, an interesting group indeed. "Who's turn is it?" He asked. In response he got snickers and they'd all pointed to a shocked Designer. He could even see Mask laughing, iconic mask partially lifted so one could see the smile on his face and absolutely red cheeks. _

_ Aloha blinked. Mask most definitely had one too many. _

_ Designer whined silently, but the game ensued and he picked to ask Sailor W. The squid girl grinned excitedly and things moved from there. Sailor W asked Aloha, who tossed it over at Diver and the hilarity of admitting he rather eat sponges than eat mash potatoes off someone. Aftwards Diver turned his attention to Army, poking Aloha in the side. _

_ "Beret, would you rather Aloha's mouth or hands?" _

_ Aloha cursed and kicked Diver as hard as he could while making it seem it was a joke, laughing off the reaction of the group. Army paused in absolute horror, face drained of colour while the laughter rang. Mask was sprawled on his back, mask having unclasped and his face naked as he'd begin choking on his laughter. It was this reaction that garnered more attention, Skull and Octoglasses joining them on the game. _

_ Diver laughed and snapped for everyone's attention, "He hasn't answered yet!" He reminded, grinning widely while everyone leant toward Army. The orange teen was flabbergasted. Knowing the rules, it was one or the other. Army hugged himself, face scrunched up uncomfortably. Everyone waited patiently and as guilty he felt, Aloha wanted to know too. _

_ "Hands. And I want a drink." Army stood, face redder than it was meant to be, bright to contrast the pale complexion of his skin. Diver offered to make him a drink and abandoned the group. The game ensued a little awkwardly, Aloha giving the turn to Aviator who asked Skull. It got rowdy when Skull admitted he rather confess his love to Mask then explain why he had no eyebrows. Mask was unfortunately too fucking drunk to understand what Skull had just said, and yet said teen was giggling in his lap. Aloha snorted. _

_ Army rejoined the group, Aloha taking note of how shaken he appeared, drink in hand and flushed cheeks. Otherwise, happy no one mentioned his earlier 'would you rather' and he drank silently until it was his turn. _

_ Aloha left the group for the bathroom and conversed with the rest of the people who hasn't joined their group. He saw Forge alone, leaning against a wall and observing everyone silently. Aloha sided up next to her, offering a cup she rejected until he informed it was just water. She took it gratefully. _

_ "Just gonna stand around?" Aloha asked, sipping from his cup and watching Forge do the same. She tilted her head up curiously, "Just gonna keep dancing around Army?" _

_ Aloha wasn't expecting that. _

_ Spitting out what he had in his mouth and choking, Aloha wheezed a 'thank you' as Forge offered what remained of her water. Aloha swallowed to clear his throat and looked toward the orange tentacled teen, a smug glint in her eyes. Aloha laughed nervously, "I'm that obvious?" _

_ "Not as much as Army is." Forge snorted. She pointed toward Army amongst the group of others and Aloha glanced up in time to meet eyes with Army. He'd been looking toward them, having been caught he turned away quickly, but Aloha was sure it wasn't the lighting that coloured Army's ears red. _

_ Forge yawned, "Dragging him up here was a pain." Not elaborating upon saying so, Forge left Aloha on the wall and joined a sad looking Sailor B, longingly looking toward his sister. Aloha shook his head and made his way into the kitchen for another cup. There he met Diver and- _

_ "Would you look at that." Aloha smirked, leaning against the door frame and watching as Diver groaned in annoyance, sat on the kitchen island with an unapologetic Aviator licking at his neck. Aloha didn't want to go into detail of it, but Diver needed to button up his shirt. "Having fun?" He asked innocently, getting himself a drink. _

_ Diver whined in response, Aviator too stubborn to let go of him as he began to kick his legs impatiently. "Aloha, stop fucking cockblocking and tell everyone the kitchen is off limits." _

_ Snorting, Aloha readjusted his golf visor to annoy Diver and took his drink with him. "Condoms in the-' _

_ "I fucking live here, I know where they are!" _

_ Leaving the kitchen in laughter and ignoring whatever noise Diver had made as he'd left him to Aviator, Aloha rejoined the group from earlier. _

_ Except- _

_ "Where's Army's pants-' _

_ The sight before him were drunken teens collapsed upon one another and missing more article of clothes then Diver was earlier. _

_ Skull was shirtless and raised his hand as if to answer Aloha, "It got hot-' _

_ "Hot my ass!" Aloha panicked upon the sight of Army turning toward him. If he'd been somewhat tipsy earlier, he was flat out drunk now. Flushed cheeks and unfocused eyes, parka abandoned and he wore a button up, top buttons undone and of course, no pants. Aloha blinked twice. And he was missing his beret. _

_ "Ah, going to join us, Aloha?" Army cooed. The flirtatious tone really winded Aloha, taken aback by how quickly Army was upon him and taking his hand. _

_ Aloha tried fighting it, but gave into Army unbuttoning his shirt and taking his visor, which he put on his own head. It wasn't cute, fuck Aloha. _

_ He learned Army usually tucked his button up into his pants, but upon removing them, the shirt almost acted as a dress and Aloha did not find it arousing. Fuck Aloha. _

_ "Looking cool, Aloha!" Octoglasses squealed somewhere in the apartment, most likely admiring his flat stomach and toned chest. He was fine with this, though absolutely dumbfounded when Army cupped his face and kissed him. _

_ Afterwards the party declined, everyone was exhausted or passed out drunk. _

_ Diver and Aviator left for the formers room after everyone was too tired to acknowledge them. Forge had taken Sailor W and B back home. Cyan entirely had left after they discovered their leader passed out, leaving Mask to Skull. What remained of team Purple left with Cyan and Octoglasses dragged Straw to a couch to cuddle. _

_ Aloha was wrapped up with Army, hands splayed against the skin of Army's thighs and familiarizing himself with the feeling. Army had gasped after another kiss, lips bruised and eyes teary. Aloha kissed him again until eventually they were too tired to continue. _

_ A lot of things were planned that night, but Aloha believes waking up to Army pressing another kiss to his lips was honestly the only thing he wanted them to remember. _

**_Bonus_ **

_ "I refuse!" Army screeched, Sailor W and B sighing tiredly as Forge threw Army over her shoulders in exasperation. "You agreed to go, be grateful we're coming with." _

_ "The invitation was extended to you all, go without me!" _

_ "Just get laid for us, please." Sailor W piped up, holding her brothers hand who flushed at the mention of sex. Army kicked furiously, face flaring with colour to rival his usually meek teammate. _

_ "You're all shameless animals, put me down!" _

_ Forge pinched Army's ass after having her back abused by his fists. "Stop acting like a child, just talk to him-' _

_ "Over my fucking dead body!" _

_ "Don't talk back to me!"' _

_ Sailor W cupped her brother's ears as Army and Forge began to bicker. Sailor B hummed to himself, "Big sis and bro are loud as fuck." _

_ All heads turned toward the meek toned teen. _

_ "Army, this is your fault." _

**______ **

_ Diver had returned with drinks in hand for those that had asked, offering Skull who took it silently and offered to share with his partner, Mask. Afterwards he put down one for Octoglasses, himself and… Aviator. _

_ Sitting back in his usual place as they resumed their game, Diver idly sipped at his drink and ignored the eyes boring into the side of his head. _

_ "Diver, would you rather fuck or get fucked?" Octoglasses giggled curiously, leaning close into her teammate's space. Diver smiled lopsidedly, "Depends." He answered, pointing at Octoglasses, "I'd fuck." Then hesitantly pointing toward Aviator, "Fuck me." _

_ Aviator looked up over the rim of his iconic aviators, Diver taken aback by the sight of blue and red before Aviator offered his hand. _

_ "Since you asked so nicely." _

**______ **

_ "It's fucking hot, right?" Mask droned sleepily, hugging Skull's neck and nuzzling it. _

_ Skull sighed, it was a little uncomfortable he thought. Having a body pressed against his was nice, but the humidity in the room was getting to him. _

_ Army watched them with a glare, tugging at his collar. "I must admit, I hate the heat." The orange teen gasped, shrugging off his parka. Mask nodded in agreement, tugging at Skull's shirt. "Take it off." _

_ Pushing Mask's hands away and throwing his top off, Skull watched with amusement as Mask plastered himself against his abdomen, his excuse being his skin was cold. _

_ Everyone else agreed and shrugged off one or two articles of clothing. It didn't help everyone was clumsy and intoxicated. Skull watched Army whine and kick off his pants, splaying against the ground red-faced. Mask too was flushed from his neck up, but unwilling to undress. Though he tried convincing Skull to strip further. _

_ Which no, Skull wasn't going to do. _

**______ **

_ Aloha sat up after the kiss, cupping Army's face as he'd done to him the night before and looking at his round and shocked eyes. Army blinked, "Did I startle you?" _

_ "You've got to be kidding me." Aloha laughed, kissing Army and receiving a tentative response. Army was shy when he was sober, Aloha noted, chuckling to himself when Army rejected his tongue. _

_ "You're not used to drinking, are you?" _

_ "What do you think?" Army deadpanned, blushing in shame. Aloha cooed reassuringly, "You're so cute." _

_ "You're both fucking adorable." _

_ Army and Aloha jumped at the third voice, watching a shirtless Diver pour himself a glass of orange juice with a drowsy Aviator hugging his waist. _

_ Aloha raised a brow, "You okay? You look like you got mauled." _

_ "And it was fucking amazing." Diver responded, receiving a kiss on the back of his neck by Aviator.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anymore, thank you for reading. Like, I'm supposed to be working on two other works I was gonna post today, but got completely wrapped up writing this instead and y'know what? I loved every second of it 😂😂😂😂


End file.
